Chiapasball
Chiapasball es la stateball que representa al Estado Libre y Soberano de Chiapas. Es un estado adoptivo de Méxicoball. A veces le sale su lado independentista. Personalidad Chiapasball es una countryball muy alegre, que a pesar de sus numerosas riquezas es la ball más pobre de Méxicoball. Tiene una cultura propia debido a las numerosas etnias indígenas (Tsotsiles, Tseltales, Zoques, Choles, Tojolabales, Lacandones, etc.) que habitan en su territorio. Por lo general habla usando el "Vos" y el "Sos", por lo que los otros estados han comenzado a sospechar que está emparentada con Argentinaball (Tal vez por eso la discriminan). Le gusta tomar pozol o taxcalate. Siembra mucho cacao y café (para que luego se lo revendan). Su música preferida es la acompañada por la Marimba. Sin duda es la ball que más alimentos exóticos por no decir repugnantes consume y que a otras balls le desagradarían: chapulines, hongos, hormigas (Nucú), gusanos (Zats), serpientes, zarigüeyas (tlacuaches) y hasta tierra (en la ciudad de Arriaga). Historia Anteriormente Chiapasball era habitada por muchos pueblos indígenas, pero los más poderosos eran los Chiapa. Durante la colonia, Chiapasball nació como parte de la Nueva España el 20 de Septiembre de 1720. Declaró su independencia de Imperio Español el 28 de Agosto de 1821. thumb|Adopción de Chiapas.|left Hasta 1824 fue independiente, pero el 14 de Septiembre de ese año fue adoptado por México. Durante el Siglo XIX tuvo muchos conflictos por límites territoriales con Guatemalaball, ya que según él, Méxicoball había sobornado a Chiapasball con tacos hasta que el 27 de Septiembre de 1882 Guatemalaball reconoció la paternidad de Méxicoball. No participó en la Revolución Mexicana, pero 10 años más tarde lucharon contra la introducción de las reformas en su territorio. El 1 de enero de 1994, un grupo de indigenas armados, autodenominado EZLNball, ocupó diversos municipios el mismo día entró en vigor el TLC de América del Norte.Levantamiento Zapatista Ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida excluido de las balls que lo han gobernado y por lo general le gusta que sea así.Historia Como dibujar a Chiapasball thumb Sigue los siguientes pasos para dibujar a Chiapasball. * Dibuja un circulo. * Pintale de tres franjas horizontales (Azul, Blanco y Azul) * Dibujale el escudo de Chiapas como parche y un ojo. Adicionalmente puedes agregarle una montera de parachico, sombrero tojolabal, jícara de pozol o chin chin. Relaciones Familia thumb|700px|Árbol genealógico de Mexicoball y Centroamérica. Las lineas negras representan relaciones agnadas y las rojas relaciones putativas. Archivo:Maya.gif Mayaball (abuela): Me dejo pirámides y otras cosas para dedicarme al turismo. Archivo:España.gif Españaball (padre): El fue quien me dio mi escudo. Archivo:Mexico.gif Méxicoball (padrastro): Me adopto pero luego dejo de ponerme atención, me discrimina por vivir en la pobreza y por tener una gran cantidad de indígenas. Archivo:Guatemala.gif Guatemalaball (hermano): Me trata como su hijo y esta obsesionado con que regrese con él. Archivo:El Salvador.gif El Salvadorball (hermano): Es mas pequeño que yo, el jefe del SICAball, el quiere que los 6 hermanos nos unifiquemos Archivo:Nicaragua.gif Nicaraguaball (hermano): Siempre me pide dinero cuando va a visitarme. Archivo:Honduras.gif Hondurasball (hermano): El me pide mas dinero. Archivo:Costa Rica.gif Costa Ricaball (hermano): El no me visita tan seguido. Amigos Archivo:Guerrero.gif Guerreroball: Siempre que hay puente me invita a sus playas, desde su "problema" esta inaguantable. Archivo:Jalisco.gif Jaliscoball: Cuando salimos de fiesta siempre pide tequila, el sabe cuales son los buenos, canta bien las rancheras. Archivo:La Araucanía.gif La Araucaníaball: Tenemos mucho en común como riqueza natural y cultural, paisajes hermosos y bueno... también discriminación y rezago económico. Archivo:Biobío.gif Biobíoball: Como su hermana es un amigo a distancia. Archivo:Toscana.gif Toscanaball: Hermanó muchas de sus cityballs con las mias. Archivo:Tabasco.gif Tabascoball: Mi sombrero. Enemigos Archivo:Oaxaca.gif Oaxacaball (ladrón de clay): Reclama las tierras que por derecho histórico son mías y se burla de mi pobreza, como si el tuviera algo de que presumir. Archivo:Canada.gif Canadáball (ladrón de recursos): Desde la firma del TLC se la pasa en mis minas, acabando con ellas. Curiosidades *Su instrumento nacional chiapaneco es la marimba. *Tiene semejanzas con Texasball: **Ambos renegaron a sus padres (Guatemalaball y Méxicoball). **Durante un lapso de tiempo fueron independientes. **Tuvieron disputas territoriales con sus antiguos padres (El Río Nueces entre Texasball - MéxicoballDisputa fronteriza del Rio Nueces y el Soconusco entre Chiapasball - GuatemalaballDisputa por el Soconusco). **Pideron ser adoptados por otra ball (Méxicoball y EUAball). **Son la principal puerta de entrada de inmigrantes ilegales (centroamericanos en el caso de Chiapasball y centroamericanos y mexicanos en el caso de Texasball). * Tiene muchas semejanzas con su amiga La Araucaníaball: ** El idioma español convive, bien o mal, con idiomas indígenas. ** Tienen gran riqueza forestal. *** Su aprovechamiento les causa problemas con sus pueblos indigenas. ** No figuran entre los mas ricos stateballs dentro de sus paises, aunque Chiapasball esta muy lejos del nivel económico La Araucaníaball. ** Tienen muchos paisajes bellos ** No siempre formaron parte del país que forman parte ahora. ** Su nombre se debe a que un imperio nativo americano le dijo a Imperio Españolball que así se llamaba, Incaball llamo auracanos a los mapuches y Aztecaball llamo chiapas a los soctones. *Su comida exótica por excelencia, el nucú (o nacasma en las grandes poblaciones aldeanas de Los Altos) tiene aroma a pipí. * Es el mayor consumidor de coca-cola del mundo, lo que le hace ser muy dulce hasta la sangre. *Oaxacaball odia a Chiapasball debido a que según él le quito una porción de su territorioConflicto de los Chimalapas y siempre se disputan quien es el más multicultural. Aunque Oaxacaball le agradece algunas cosas, ya que sin Chiapasball, el estado más pobre y discriminado de Méxicoball sería él. *Tiene una importante población originaria de AlemaniaballNueva Alemania, que durante la época de Alemania Naziball pelearon en la Segunda Guerra MundialChiapanecos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Es enemigo de todos sus vecinos (Guatemalaball, Oaxacaball, Tabascoball y Veracruzball) ya que considera que todos le han robado territorio.mis recursos. *Tiene una extraña manera de referirse a varias cosas (como decirle "colochos" al cabello rizado, "pichis" a los bebes o "chuchos" a los perros) *La noche de 7 de septiembre de 2017 sufrio un terremoto con magnitud de 8.2 lo que lo ha mantenido en modo vibrador desde entonces. Galería Chiapasball.png|Chiapasball Chiapasneko.png|Chiapas neko. Chiapasball_con_escudo.png|Chiapas sin parche con su escudo, espada y corona. Chiapasball_parachico.png|Chiapas con traje de parachico. Chiapasball_durmiendo.png|Chiapas durmiendo. Chiapasball_fem.png|Fem Chiapas con vestido tradicional chiapaneco. Chiapasball_by_Caps_UwUr.jpg|Fem Chiapasball con sombrero de jicara de pozol by Caps UwUr. Chiapasball_by_KRN.png|Chiapasball hecho por KRN. Formas gubernamentales La albiazul es una bandera civil el gobierno se ha representado según el periodo con las siguientes: Chiapasball_1999.png|Chiapas tricolor o priista, colores usados durante el utimo año de gobierrno priista (1999) Chiapasball 2000-2012.png|Chiapas amarillo, colores de su anterior gobierno (2006-2012). Chiapasball verde.png|Chiapas verde, colores de su actual gobierno (2012-2018). Chiapasball_oficialista.png|Chiapas con bandera gubernamental, de blanco como los otros estados. Mapas Map of Chiapas.png|Mapa de las regiones de Chiapas. Mapa_de_Norte_América_balcanizada.png|Mapa con los mayores movimientos secesionistas de Norteamérica. Mapa_de_Centroamérica_-_by_Steven_Garza.jpg|Mapa de Centroamérica. Cómics Méxicoball convence a Chiapasball.jpg|Así sobornó México a Chiapas. Relaciones de Chiapasball.png|Relaciones de Chiapas. 10733776_1744281249130274_887012321062635483_o.png|Chiapanecos y su actitud con el transporte publico. 10945550_1789621414596257_663618601522294538_n.png|Ciclo interminable. Sueño de chiapasball.jpg|El sueño de Chiapas. Chiapasball siglo XIX.png|Disputa territorial México y Guatemala. Estados mas seguros.png|Chiapasball, Puebla y Sinaloa hablan de su nivel de seguridad. México - Serbia - EUA - Chiapas.png|Broma a EUA y Serbia. Chilango.png|Para Sonora (y el resto de Norteños) todos son chilangos. Chiapasball y Nuevo Leonball.png|Chiapas y Nuevo León hablando. FB IMG 1515972153148.jpg Chiapas temblores.png|Como reacciona Chiapas a los temblores según la situación. cosplayfeo.jpg|Cosplay feo por Guillecine. Chiapas_oaxaca_mexico.jpg|México ayuda a Chiapas y Oaxaca con lo que tiene. Chiapas - Jalisco - Guerrero - Omskbird.png|Día de muertos. Doble_moral.png|La doble moral de Méxicoball sobre el voceo. Sombrero_de_Chiapasball.png|Tabasco es el sombrero de Chiapas. Ej_horrible_-_Chiapasball-Tabascoball-Oaxacaball.png|Es horrible. Primer Lugar - Chiapasball - Mexicoball.jpg|El primer lugar de Chiapas. El parche de Chiapasball.png|La razón por la que Chiapas usa parche. Chiapasball - CDMXball - Nayaritball.png|Las quesadillas de Chiapasball, CDMXball y Nayaritball. Chiapasball y Jaliscoball.png|Intercambio de regalos con Jaliscoball Reunión del Parlacen.png|Reunión del Parlacen Chiapasball_-_Algo_tierno.png|Algo tierno Chiapasball_-_Oaxacaball_-_Mas_tamblores.png|Mas temblores ahora en Oaxacaball Chiapasball_Cascadas_de_Agua_Azul.png|Como enfurecer a Chiapasball Chiapasball-partidos_politipoo.png|Opinión de que el PRI y el Verde separen en Chiapas Chiapasball_-_Tabascoball_-_Perúball.png|Il pizil is dil Pirí Chiapas Tacos.png|Sin perros cerca no por favor. Semana Santa Chiapaneca.png|En Semana Santa Chiapas se va a la playa. Frontera_Chiapasball_Guatemalaball.png|Como cuida Chiapasball su frontera. Quesadillas_Chiapasball_CDMXball_Guanajuatoball.png|El negocio de quesadillas de Chiapas, las reglas de Chiapas. Chiapasball_y_Tlaxcalaball.png|No sos un traidor. Mx-chi-yuc-pet.png|Sin Chiapasball y Yucatánball, Peténball vio vacantes en la casa de Méxicoball. Chiapasball-Jaliscoball-Seguridad.png|Jaliscoball se creía mas seguro de lo que es. El_Sur_de_México.png|Los estados sureños reaccionando a un cómic de Méxicoball. Estados_con_timbres_heraldicos.png|Stateballs con los timbres de sus escudos de armas. Chiapas_-_Guanajuato_-_Polonia_-_Mex.png|El porque los refugiados polacos fueron a Guanajuatoball y no a Chiapas. CHP-MEX-Dia de las madres.png|A veces el mejor regalo es el amor... y un cachorro. CHP-GUA-OAX-VER-TAB-Ladrones_de_clay.png|Ladrones de clay. CHP-JAL-CDMX-Masas_y_machas.png|Chiapas encuentra un parecido entre Jaliscoball y CDMXball. Las Manteconchas.png CHP-MOR-CDMX.png|Chiapas no tuvo suerte conquistando a Morelos aunque CDMX tampoco. CHP-EDMX-Salir_de_noche.png|A donde van de noche Chiapas y EdoMex. Chiapasball-Yunque-Mexicube.png|Chiapas fue salvado? CHP-SON-GUA-CDMX-EDMX-Los_trapos_blancos_no_nos_representan.png|Los trapos blancos no nos representan. CHP-CHH-COA-SON-TAM-Tratados y parches.png|Tratados, parches y mal interpretaciones Chiapas - Guatemala - El Salvador - Café.png|Hablar y tomar café junto a El Salvadorball y Guatemalaball. Independentismos_mexicanos.png|Independentismos de Méxicoball, Río Grandeball, Baja Californiaball, República de Yucatánball, Nueva Galiciaball y Chiapasball. CHP-BCN-SLP-Muñecas.png|Chiapasball, Baja Californiaball y San Luis Potosíball juegan con sus muñecas. Chiapas_y_Uruguay.jpg|Charla de Chiapas y Uruguay sobre independizarse. Lenguas_de_nacionales_de_Chiapas.png|Lenguas nacionales de Chiapas. MEX-HON-CHP-EUA-Lo_que_entendió_cada_quien.png|Lo que dijo Méxicoball de la caravana migrante y lo que entendió Chiapasball, Hondurasball, EUAball y Méxicoball. ARG-CHI-CHP-CRC-SLV-GTM-HND-NIC-PRY-URY-Blanda_Up.png|Blanda up de los países con banderas belgraninas (rioplatenses y centroamericanos) CHP-PUE-Cemita.png|Chiapasball tiene dudas de la cemita de Pueblaball. Foto navideña de Chiapas.png|Foto navideña de Chiapas y como la tomaron sus Cityballs. Navidad_en_tu_casa.png|Plan "Navidad en tu casa". 12 Pedas de Navidad.png|12 pedas navideñas CHP-SON-SIN-96 balazos.png|Oportunidad laboral en el Norte. Polonia en el Antro (1).png CHP-NLE-MTY-Prima.png|Fotos de la prima de Nuevo Leónball. CHP-Coca_Cola.png|La reacción chiapaneca a ser el mayor consumidor de Coca-Cola. ChiapasxUruguay.png|Diálogos Referencias Enlaces externos * Facebook Chiapasball en:Chiapasball fr:Chiapasballe Categoría:Chiapas Categoría:América Central Categoría:México Categoría:Separatistas